1. Technical Field
The present invention relates LED lamps, and more particularly, to a connector locking base of an LED lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
The lighting of a lamp is intended to illuminate a space and thereby ensure an unblocked view thereof. Hence, the stability of the light emitted from the lamp has a direct effect on the human eye. Also, there are growing concerns for the manufacturing process of lamps, raw materials used in the process, environmental protection-related issues regarding the recycling of the raw materials, and high power consumption required for the lighting of the lamps.
Recently, there are some instances of unfavorable international coverage of the negative effect of conventional lamps on the human health and environmental protection. At present, the international community is replacing conventional lamps with LED lamps. LED lamps are absolutely free from problems with environmental protection and health hazards. Also, LED lamps excel conventional lamps in the brightness and stability of illumination, not to mention that LED lamps are extremely power-saving. Hence, LED lamps are very popular with consumer.
To allow LED lamps to substitute for conventional lamps, enable costs cutting, and meet consumer needs, the inventor of the present invention continuously explored the way to enable a conventional lamp base to supply power to an LED lamp for illumination, and eventually devised an improved structure.
Examiners of related patent authorities are hereby requested to refer to the appended drawings and embodiment when looking into the structures, methods, objectives, and spirit of the present invention, so as to gain insight into the present invention.